


Twisted

by MYoonji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Alternate Canon, Blood, Character Death, Death, Doctor - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, POV First Person, Shock, but this is in english, originally in italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYoonji/pseuds/MYoonji
Summary: In war, some live and some die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I wrote this short story years ago and I posted it on another fanfiction site in my mother language (italian). I tried to translate it because it's fun.  
> I also slightly modified some parts.  
> If you want to read the original, here's the link: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2368838&i=1

When I saw him I couldn't believe it, at first. Half of his face was gone, together with the right side of his torso, replaced by a dark pool of thick blood. The remaining part of his face was a mask of dread. The eye watched me, without actually seeing. I had always hoped that I'd never have to witness such a sight.

Because the young man laying on the ground was no stranger to me. Actually,I knew him better than anyone else. And, don't get me wrong, I didn't consider his life more precious than the life of another soldier. But he was not just a _soldier_ to me.

He was a part of my life.

"Do you know his name?"

A white-dressed woman had moved towards me and now her ice-coloured eyes were piercing through the scene. Those eyes were one of the little details that you notice when you're in shock and your mind is breaking. Maybe you cling to the elements of everyday life that prevent you from being dragged in a nightmare. I still remember them perfectly.

I took my eyes away from her, unable to answer her question. Admitting that I knew that name was like admitting that the corpse on the paved street was really all that was left of him.

When the battle had started, I had sworn to myself that I wouldn't have lost sight of him, not even for an instant. But he was ambitious. Impulsive. Agile. Too much for me to follow. He didn't lack of common sense, he never acted incautiously, but I knew he had felt useless. He was afraid he would've slowed us down. He was afraid he would've been a burden. He was afraid someone would've died because of him.

And so he was gone.

I didn't even know _how_ he'd died. Maybe,  _maybe_ I could've saved him.

Hell, I definitely would have. Even if the price to pay were my own dull, sad life.

"What's his name?"

My mind was going blank.

"If you know you've got to tell me"

I felt numb. 

"You have to understand, there's the risk of and epidemy. We _need_  to avoid another tragedy. There's no time to grieve your firend right now"

The woman was persistent, but she was right. I understood her - our- problem perfectly.

I tried to focus for a brief moment. I took a deep breath and turned around to face her.

I didn't care about my voice shaking.

"104th Training Corps...Jean Kirschtein"

"Thank you", she said, and left.

I stayed still for some seconds. Then I decided to get away from there. I didn't want to leave him alone, but I didn't want to hinder the doctors, who were already too busy with their heavy work.

I bent over him and held his cold, rigid, blood-soaked hand.

"Goodbye, Jean" I whispered.

Then I ran away, tears wetting my cheeks.

There was nothing I could do anymore. 


End file.
